Quiero tu vida
by Luna Summers
Summary: [Pecado: Envidia] [Pequeño One shot hecho para el Reto: Los 7 Pecados Capitales de Fanfictions y Algo Más.] Mientras el Heroe del Mundo Magico triunfa, hay alguien q siente q él no merece todo lo q tiene [No Slash]


Pequeño One shot hecho para el Reto: Los 7 Pecados Capitales de Fanfictions y Algo Más.

**Quiero tu vida**

-Esta noche Harry Potter, ha estado esplendido, en su discurso de inaguración de la Sede de Naciones Unidas de los Ministerios Europeos. Acompañado del Ministro en funciones de Inglaterra, el joven Potter se mostró amistoso con la prensa, e hizo unas declaraciones que nosotros opinamos que son bastante acertadas, dadas las circunstancias...

Hermione miró a su esposo, este parecia sufrir cansancio, tenía el rostro hundido entre sus manos, mientras la voz de la reportera en la radio Magica relataba con detalles los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias.

_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió._

Ron lo recuerda, siendo un niño enano y delgaducho desamparado, ÉL lo recibió cuando no conocia el Mundo que por derecho de sangre le pertenece.

_Harry Potter, vence a Lord Voldemort en su primer curso._

¿Harry Potter vence a Lord Voldemort?. ¿Y que pasa como estuvo a punto de morir en el tablero de Ajedrez?.¿Acaso ese sucio bastardo famoso no se acuerda de como se la jugó por él?.Por un crio que acababa de conocer apenas unos meses. Claro, Weasley, siempre será un Weasley.

Destinados al segundo plano.

_Harry Potter vence al Basilisco, y cierra por fin la Cámara maldita de los Secretos._

¡Já!. Claro, como no, de nuevo Harry Potter, nadie se acuerda como es, la que ahora su esposa y él lo apoyaron, de nuevo jugandose la vida. ¿Por qué?.¡Por él!. Pero los periodicos nunca lo nombraron, los profesores solo miraban como el _escudero de Potter_. Incluso Malfoy se lo decia. Bastardo. Lo odiaba, porque el merecía también estar allí, y no ser ocupar el patetico puesto que heredó del fracasado de su padre.

Nadie se acuerda de él.

_Todos piensan que Harry Potter es el heroe del Mundo, pero de lo que no se acuerdan, es que Harry Potter triunfó gracias a mí, ¡a mí!_

_Yo que hubiera dado la vida por ese bastardo._

_Él no es mejor que yo. Nunca lo fue. Solo tuvo suerte de ser el elegido, incluso... podria haberlo sido Neville, pero ÉL era amigo de Potter, Neville hubiera muerto en su primer curso._

Solo una cicatriz patetica lo diferencia.

Se siente asqueado de si mismo recordando la admiración que sintió por el mocoso de once años la primera vez que lo vió. Y como lo felicitaban, y él también. Pero nunca nadie se acordó de él.

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué? -responde exasperado.

-El telefono está sonando -responde su mujer enfurruñada.

El hombre desentierra las manos de su rostro, y camina hacia el maldito chisme muggle que su mujer ha instalado en su pequeña y pobretona casa.

-¿Diga?

_-¡Hola Ron!_

El Chico Maravillas se acuerda del Pobreton Weasley.

Que ilusión.

-Hola Harry. -su tono es cortante y seco.

-_¿Como estás?_

_¿Cuando las personas preguntan esto, lo hacen por protocolo o de verdad quieren saberlo?. Porque si de verdad quieres saberlo, estoy mal, por tu culpa. Porque siento envidia de tí y tu perfecta vida. Odio que te folles a mi hermana cada noche, odio la fama de la que te rodeas. Envidio la adoración que el mundo siente hacia a tí. Porque, pienso, que yo debería tener algo de esa fama. No todo siempre eres tú, engreido de mierda. ¡Yo estuve alli cuando te caias!.¡Siempre te recogí cuando desfallecias!. Pero solo eres tú, el que se pavonea ante el mundo entero como el heroe, y yo un patetico empleado del Ministerio, que casi no puede mantener a su mujer, que te adora más que a mí. Eres un fraude Potter, siempre lo fuiste. Si hubieras estado solo... Ojalá Voldemort te hubiera matado cuando eras un bebé llorón y estúpido._

-Bien, Harry, bien -contesta.

El bullicio aplasta la voz de Potter.

-_Tio, lo siento, me está llamando Richardson -_alude al Jefe de Aurores-_ Mañana vuelvo a Inglaterra._

_Te podrias quedar allí._

_-_Genial.

-_Dale recuerdos a Hermione._

_Dáselos a tu puta madre tú, ooops, perdón, está muerta._

-Descuida.

-_Hasta pronto._

Ron cuelga, y Hermione sonrie.

-¿Era Harry? -parece muy feliz, y eso retuerce las entrañas de su esposo. Un veneno llamado celos, envidia- ¡Ha estado fantastico, la radio no para de hablar de él!

_Igualita que tú, querida._

_-_Como siempre, ¿no? -Hermione no capta la ironia de su frase.

_Quiero tu vida, Potter._


End file.
